User talk:N1ghtrav3n
Welcome! N1ghtrav3n, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 18:31, June 3, 2012 "You" Please don't use the word "you" in articles. Also don't use "I" or "me". Instead use Samus. Only use "the player" if it involves a glitch or something. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 10:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Trilogy Friend Vouchers I posted on the forums a little while ago, and so far haven't had any luck finding anyone to trade with, so I thought I'd try here instead. I have 25 friend vouchers I'm willing to trade for. Console/Game Type: European Friend Code: 7107 4292 0133 8454 If anyone is interested in some or all of these, let me know and we'll make some arrangements. N1ghtrav3n 20:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Account Issues Hey all, I won't be able to edit for a while, since I'm having problems logging in (and I don't like editing while logged out). I've contacted Wikia staff (since this seems to be a wikia-wide issue) and they should try to fix it soon. Until then, should you wish to contact me, I'm still on IRC and the Wikitroid-l mailing list .... I know it's a longshot, but you never know. ^^ The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] 13:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (typed manually) :Me again, :The account works again after Wikia staff managed to repair whatever it was that I broke. ^^ Admins should note that there are a few edits on wikitroid that were "Attributed to N1ghtrav3n", but didn't use my account (Namely Demolition Trooper and Metroid: Zero Mission). I am now confirming that I '''DID' make these changes, and that they should be added to my edit count. :The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] 16:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) It never rains, but it pours... Hey all, As you see above, my account issue was fixed. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do with this as my hard drive has decided to completely die and needs replacing. I'll be out of action until further notice. :( The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 20:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Just a little update for you guys. :I've ordered a new hard drive and I'm just waiting for it to arrive now. It should be here in a few days. Once it arrives, it should take me another day or so to put an OS onto it as well as everything I need for my projects and upcoming uni classes. :So don't worry, I'm not dead yet. ;) :The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 15:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::As you've probably seen from my recent edits, I'm now back to a fully-active position on here as I was able to fix the last of my problems today. THANK HEAVENS! The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 21:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Observing Hey, I see you got your account fixed! Welcome back. User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Still having the occasional problem but its all otherwise fixed. The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 18:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Self-note No.1 Thanks to Hellkaiserryo12 for showing me this. I'll bookmark it after I finish wiping my drive and reinstalling. http://takahashist.tumblr.com/post/8766816946/hnnnnnng The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 21:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Separation of temporary and permanent Uh, HK is (or was) working on making the infobox logbook template different to accommodate temp scans. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :My apologies, I knew nothing about this. I'll stop my additions for now until I hear back from him. Btw, could I see you on IRC quickly (before I get kicked)? The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 22:13, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, school stuff. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Kicked? Did you insult Batman? :P 'Fang 04:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC)' ::Off the internet. His internet is weird. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Its not that weird, its just that someone turns it off every night at 11pm give or take 30 mins. I tried to use my mobile net to get around this, and was given a warning not to do this or they would block me. Also the reason I wanted MG on last night was because there was an abusive user on IRC there. I have the logs if you need them. On an unrelated note, has any b'crat had a chance to process my app yet? Just wondering. The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 15:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Diagonal Bomb Jump I'd like to get a few more opinions on Diagonal Bomb Jump's merge. --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I would do, but I feel that I don't know enough about it to be able to provide a useful opinion on it. If I did, I would have probably said something already. So because of this, I want to remain neutral. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 17:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Fair Use Licensing Sorry about not licensing the sprites I captured myself from Metroid Zero Mission. I had the sprites from the first segment of Brinstar already on my hard drive from an earlier educational project involving web design, where licensing was not necessary. I could be able to obtain more sprites from Zero Mission in the future, and I'd be sure to add the Fair Use License to each of them. But before I do so, I'd just like to ensure that the images I've added now conform to the proper policies. If there are any further issues with my edits, I'll seek administrative assistance. Grif was here (talk) 22:22, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :I've checked your edits, and the licensing is now correct. Thank you for your co-operation. I can appreciate you feeling a bit confused with this, since most people (myself included) forget it to add it the first couple of times until someone tells them to. Anyway, its all fixed now. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 13:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Proper Attribution If the site takes the image from metroid wiki, give credit to metroid wiki. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Samus Aran refs Hi. Glad to be helpful. I'm editing the corresponding article at Russian Metroid Wikia, and it bothered me much too. Happy Wikitroiding! ;-) --Qumisto (talk) 13:20, October 25, 2012 (UTC) When tagging pages for speedy deletion... ...please don't blank the page when adding the tag, unless of course the page is vandalism, nonsense, or that sort of thing. This is because before I delete the page I do need to see what the page's content is, and it saves a click. :P Also, you don't need to sign speedy deletion tags, because it doesn't really matter who nominated the page for deletion unless it's a bad nomination. Anyway, carry on. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh alright then, if I must boss :P. Truthfully I wasn't sure if I should've blanked it or not. I tried to look at "What patrollers MUST do" and still wasn't sure as it wasn't fully detailed there. I'll update the page when I get home and have a little more time to prevent such at thing from happening again. As for the sign, I have no idea why I did that. Maybe I thought it was a talk page or something ^^ [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 09:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fairuse Policy on videos Well, per the raw text of the images policy, yes... but I made a conscious decision to stop enforcing it for videos since it's rather pointless (the video uploader doesn't present a license selection option), and it's pretty much the only easy way to embed YouTube videos on the site. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Revision of Harvester Not to chide or anything, but it's always good to tell someone what they've done wrong if you undo their edit. I'm sure the IP was acting in good faith and just didn't know about the conjecture/speculation policy. ''Vellim (Talk) 23:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for alerting me for my picture, I didn't know about the whole policy shtuff, so that really helped. I will change it, asap. So again, thank you very much for a warning, and not going all ballistic. Licencing (again...) (DavTheGreat (talk) 14:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC)) I hereby excuse for lacking proper licencing. As for me, I'm not English or American, so I can't speak english very well. this, combined with an annoyingly slow computer, is the cause of my mistake. I will do what I can, but it is very hard for me. I'll keep trying though, and I hope you will keep in mind that doing this is a lot harder for me... thanks for your support and patience, (DavTheGreat (talk) 14:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC)) Also, I don't understand the explination of how to licence an already existing image. I could use some help with this, could you please give me a hand? (DavTheGreat (talk) 15:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC)) I have tried to contact you, but I'm not recieving response. I will delete the photo and upload it again, WITH licence. I hope that this is enough. (DavTheGreat (talk) 10:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) :My apologies for lack of response, I was unaware of this message until now. I believe that only admins are able to delete images, so unless you asked one, you wouldn't get very far. Fortunately, you don't need to delete the image as you are able to edit it yourself. To add the license after you have uploaded it, you should edit it with the following text: Licensing Once saved, the image license should appear. There is also the option to add the license during the upload which you have hinted at earlier. At the bottom of the upload screen, there is a box to select which license applies to your image. As before, you would want the fairuse license for most cases. I hope this has cleared things up for you. Again, apologies for the late response. Regards, [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 12:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC) No offence taken, and thanks for the explaination. I'll try to do it as you have said. Thanks again, (DavTheGreat (talk) 15:35, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Leave of Absence Due to a bereavement with an immediate family member, I will not be active on this site (or any of my other projects) until further notice. If there are any issues I was dealing with, you may now forward them directly to any admin who will deal with it for the time being. @ Admins, this message counts as my away notice. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 11:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm new, and recieved a message from you saying I need to liscense some images. How do I do that?RedShirtGuy96 (talk) 03:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Apparently I can't write to save myself. Anyway, thank you to all who sent wellwishes over this difficult week. I will be attempting to slowly work my way back into my projects in order to make myself move on from this. @RedShirtGuy96: That warning was from a while ago I think. The images mentioned in your talk page all seem to be licensed anyway. If its something I missed though, let me know and we'll take it from there. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 14:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Revert What's the revert of my edit all about? We don't employ the Pokemon use of 'evolution' here. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 03:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Partial Inactivity 04 - 18 August Due to personal reasons which I'd prefer not to get into right now, I need to go semi-inactive for the next few weeks. I may come on sporadically to patrol posts, but IRC is mostly out of the question for the time being. Sorry [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 03:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Yesno I made the template because it had a lot of red links and I couldn't see in any article how or where. So I made it, expecting a new glitch in articles to reveal the problem but it didn't. I'd like it to stay in case the links come back should it be deleted. Therefore I'm detagging it. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](complaints/ ) 05:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an administrator! '''Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Administrator', passing your RfA with 5 supports, 0 opposes, and 0 neutrals. Before getting started, here are some tips and pointers on how to use your new tools. First, you've probably already noticed the new buttons at the top of every page - Delete and Protect. Here is a quick guide to your new powers: (Yes, it's quite long and somewhat complicated, but it's pretty much necessary reading; but since you already rollback and patroller, I don't have to teach you those :D) Page Moving As an administrator, you can now move any page to any target. Non-administrators would usually see an error when trying to move a page to an already existing target, however, administrators are presented with the option of deleting the target first. Otherwise, page moving works in exactly the same way. Deleting Pages Any page can be deleted, with one exception: Configuration pages cannot (see below). To delete a page, simply click the "Delete" button at the top of the page, and enter a delete reason. If the image was deleted without a debate, enter "Speedy deletion:" followed by the rationale (for example, Speedy deletion: Image is a duplicate of ''), or if by debate, ''Deleted per deletion debate here. Always use a reason when deleting a page. If you forget to, or use the wrong reason, you can fix it - see below. Please remember, however, that administrators cannot delete pages on a whim - i.e., there must be a valid reason for the page to be deleted. In addition, please confirm that redirecting the page is not superior to deleting the page. In many cases, deletions are unnecessary and redirects are preferred. Undeleting Pages To undelete a deleted page, simply go to the page. At the top, you should see "Undelete n'' edits", where n is a number. Clicking it will bring you to the page's history. To undelete the page, leave all the checkboxes unchecked and enter a reason to undelete, then click undelete (an example reason could be ''Per deletion review here). Undeleting a page is also useful for fixing the reason why the page was deleted in the first place. Simply undelete the page with the reason Fixing delete rationale and redelete it with the correct rationale - don't worry, mistakes happen to the best of us. To only restore certain revisions of the page, check the boxes of all the revisions you wish to restore, leaving the ones you don't wish to restore unchecked, then fill in an undelete reason and click undelete (these revisions can still be seen by administrators by going to History then clicking "View n'' deleted revisions" at the top of the page). The same process holds true for images. Viewing Deleted Pages Viewing deleted revisions is almost the same as undeleting them. However, instead of filling in an undelete reason, simply go to the page history and click the date/time of the image you wish to view. The source code of the page will be displayed. You can then click "Show Changes" or "Show Preview" to see the changes made in that deleted revision/what the page would look like when saved. Note that for images this method only shows the text of the description page - to view the image itself, click the date/time under File History. Protecting Pages To protect a page, click the Protect button at the top of the screen. If you are protecting an already existing page, there are two types: Edit and Move, and two levels of protection: Autoconfirmmed (called "Block unregistered users") and Sysop (called "Sysops only") ("(default)" being no protection). Autoconfirmmed is semi protection, meaning that only registered accounts older than 4 days may edit it, and sysop is full protection, meaning only administrators can edit it. You can apply different levels to edit and move categories, for example, only move protecting a page, without edit protecting it (you may have to check "Unlock move permissions selection box." to select move permissions separately from edit permissions). You then enter an expiry (for example, one week, one fortnight, three months, two centuries, etc.) or enter infinite for never-expiring protection (note that the protection expiries for move and edit '''can' be set separately). You can also protect non-existent pages, the only difference is that instead of the move and edit categories, there is only a create category, but everything else works the same way. Specify a reason for the protection, and click Protect. Note: Never enable cascading protection. Cascading protection makes it so that every template included on that page is also protected (cascading can only be selected with edit=sysop:move=sysop protection). In addition, unless there is edit warring ongoing, never edit/create protect talk pages. Also, remember to tag protected pages with a protection template (not including user pages) - either Template:Protected or Template:Semi-protected (documentation for each can be found on their pages). :Note: You may wish to edit=autoconfirmmed:move=sysop your user page to prevent vandalism Blocking Users There are two ways to block a user: Either going to their userpage and clicking "Block user" in the sidebar, or by clicking (block) next to their username (which you will now see next to their contribs like this: (Talk | Contribs | Block) for registered users or (Talk | Block) for anons). This brings up the blocking interface, which is pretty self-explanatory. Expiry time works just like protection, and the options are self-explanatory (note: It's a good idea to always enable autoblock and it's a good idea to block email if the user is a troll. Always block account creation, and when blocking IPs, uncheck the option "Block anonymous users only" if the vandalism is severe). When and how long one should block is up to the administrator - for vandalism, a one to two week block should do nicely, increasing as the number of offenses increases. One last important note: Never block IP address indefinitely, at the most, block them for a year, however, registered users can be blocked up to indefinitely. Remember to add Template:Block to the blocked user's talk page after blocking them, see the template's page for instructions. :Note: Recently added was the option to prevent the user from editing their own user talk page when blocked. Do not enable this option unless the user has been abusing their talk page, or if they are an obvious vandal-only account or spam-only account. Unblocking Users To unblock a user, you can either go to the entry in the or in the or you can manually enter their block ID (if it's an autoblock, an example ID would be #3) or the username/IP address here. Whatever way it's done, a reason is asked for. Simply provide the reason and click Unblock. MediaWiki Namespace The MediaWiki namespace contains the wiki's global configuration. These pages can only be edited by administrators, but should not be edited unless you know what will happen and know what you are doing. For example, one shouldn't add * { text-decoration: blink !important; } to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.css as it would - you guessed it - make all the text on every page blink obnoxiously. That said, there are a few you should know about. The sitenotice (the one with the orange box) is MediaWiki:Sitenotice. When updating the sitenotice with minor changes (removing an old notice, fixing an error) simply edit that page. But when you need to force the sitenotice to redisplay for everyone who has dismissed it (adding a new notice, for example), you also need to increment by one the number in MediaWiki:Sitenotice id after editing the sitenotice itself. To edit the sitenotice that anonymous users see, see MediaWiki:Anonnotice. All messages can be seen in . :Note: You may unblock yourself if you get blocked for whatever reason. Welcoming Users To welcome a user, simply go to their talk page (which should be a redlink as it doesn't exist yet) and add this text: Welcome to Wikitroid! to their talk page and save the page with the edit summary Welcome to Wikitroid!. A wikia bot also does this automagically now whenever they make their first edit, and the most recently active admin's name is left on the message (it still feels good to leave your own, though). Core Policies to Enforce A set of policies nicknamed the core policies (which is, admittedly, somewhat inaccurate) are the policies which administrators are expected to enforce (along with all the others, of course). These are the Image Policy, the POV Policy, and the Citation Guidelines (the Citation Guidelines are to be enforced by poking users when they add questionable information and fail to use citations). Enforcement of the first two policies is explained on their respective pages. It is recommended to read and familiarize yourself with all of the others as well. You can find them at Category:Policies. The Administrator's Noticeboard and Admin Mailing List A special forum created for administrative issues is the Administrator's Noticeboard. It has mostly been replaced with the AML, but it should still be checked every now and then to see if anyone's posted there. The AML, or Admin's Mailing List, is an admins-only private mailing list for discussing Wikitroid issues. All currently active admins are asked (very strongly) to please subscribe to the mailing list, which you can do so here. The process is quick and takes less than five minutes. Upon your AML subscription being confirmed, you'll also be subscribed to the other public Wikitroid mailing lists, specifically Wikitoid-l (the public discussion-oriented mailing list) and Wikitoid-Announcements (the public low-traffic announcements mailing list). As a sysop, you'll also get the ability to moderate the Wikitroid-l mailing list, so I recommend reading the public mailing list information page here. More information about the admins' mailing list specifically can be found here. You can currently view the Wikitroid-l and Wikitroid-Announcements archives, since they are public. The AML archives will be available once your subscription request is confirmed, and remember that the AML archives are strictly private - leaking their contents is grounds for desysoping! Other notes Note that because you are not a bureaucrat you cannot promote/demote users to or from anything, but User:FastLizard4 and I can (obviously, since I promoted you :P). As an administrator, you are now eligible for Operator rights on our IRC channel which allows you to perform administrative actions (such as kick and ban) in the channel. And that's pretty much it, if you have any questions, pester me on IRC or on my talk page! You can also now officially indicate in your signature that you are a sysop (like I have done in mine). In addition, feel free to create a page like User:N1ghtrav3n/Test page to test out your new powers, and feel free to block FL's sockpuppet, User:FastL1zard4, to test blocking and unblocking. Happy admining! Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to pester me with them and, if in doubt about a certain action, ask another more experienced admin first. See ya 'round! --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 17:20, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Template Just use a message. — A (t • ) 19:45, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're referring to exactly. Could you elaborate please? [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Admin} 19:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::It's easier to make a three sentence message than a template. It's more effective in the long run. — ''A (t • ) 19:52, October 19, 2014 (UTC) There's a specific template that's already made. He's not making it himself :P . --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 19:56, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Say nevermore Please go here and see if how fast the new gallery loads for you. — A (t • ) :You're asking the wrong person. My net is so bad right now, I'm having trouble loading any page of any website! I'll try looking later. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Admin} 19:20, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. You should've seen how long it took just for me to load your talk. — ''A (t • ) 19:24, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I really should archive some of it at some point. :P [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Admin} 09:05, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, but I don't know hwo to rename it. (sigh). Pokemasterss (talk) 05:09, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe I need to do it for you (I've never had to rename anything before, so its a first for me too :P) If you leave a new name here, I'll rename it for you now. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Admin} 05:16, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Opportunity Hello, I have a new Wiki up, and I would like to extend an offer for an administrator position. Although, before you make a decision, I would like a few questions answered: (Note: You must only answer these if you would like to accept the offer.) 1. How many Wikis are you an administrator or Beaurocrat on? Which ones? 2. Have you ever heard of or played UnovaRPG? If so, how long? 3. How much knowledge do you have of Pokémon? (On a scale of 0 being nothing, 10 being practiacally everything) 4. Would you help build a Wiki? How much? 5. Are you willing to respect senority of certain Beaurocrats or administrators? Thank you for any input you provide, I trust your reputation, and would love to see you on my team! Regards, JustAnIng (talk) 19:59, November 24, 2014 (UTC) My Wiki: UnovaRPG :Hi there, Unfortunately due to my current obligations with both online and real life projects, I don't really have the time to take up anything new. However I wish you luck with your wiki. Regards, [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Admin} 20:21, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, no problem! I completely understand. It is absolutely no issue. :Feel free to visit my wiki any time! :JustAnIng (talk) 20:24, November 24, 2014 (UTC) December 29, 2014 N1ghtrav3n, Regarding the Missile Launcher page, All I was trying to do is just add information regarding that the Concentration technique and the Navigation Booths in Metroid: Other M have replaced the Energy Capsules, the Missile Ammo, and the Missile Stations that were used in the previous games. No offense to you or any other administrators personally but I don't understand why administrators always remove certain of my edits whenever I edit on certain wikia's because I'm not trying to breach these policies or get banned. Now yes I might have used a couple of phrases and made a couple of minor mistakes like "I" "You" "The player" etc that may be inappropriate for these articles since it's about the main character Samus but I really find these policies way too strict and a bit harsh, even for newcomers like me because I'm just trying to add information about these specific articles to clarify what's been replaced from the older games. Please understand that all I'm trying to say here is for you administrators to try to be more user friendly with us newcomers out here like me and possibly lower the very strict policies if you can understand where I'm coming from since I need to understand at this point why you guys are overly cautious about specific edits. Thanks. Sincerely, Michael :Hello Michael, :I can appreciate that because you're new, you might not know of some of the policies that are in place, and I apologise if I seemed a little harsh. The thing with a wiki is that people want to add information to it all the time, and that's a good thing. The reason I undid your last edit is because in doing so, you also removed all the categories that page was part of. Undoing the edit brought all of them back. I apologise if this caused any problems. We're usually nice people (except that Madax person - jk) and are more that willing to welcome new people into our community. I hope this little misunderstanding doesn't affect you too much, and I look forward to any edits you make in the future. Furthermore, if there's anything you don't understand, ask one of the admins or community regulars like User:RoyboyX and we'll do what we can to help. :Regards, :[[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Admin} 21:24, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Mkikoen - Thanks for replying back and I appreciate the friendly response! However what I don't understand is did my last edit seriously remove all of the categories including the sub headers and what not? I sure hope to God that wasn't the case because I'm very confused right now and I honestly don't remember deleting any of the categories that the page a part of. I was just trying to add links to the items that I was typing up in the Metroid: Other M header before it got reverted like the links to the Concentration technique, Navigation Booths, Energy Capsules, Missile Ammo, and Missile Stations. Unless I typed the link wrong or something, I really don't remember deleting any categories, can you show me a screenshot of what the categories looked like before I deleted them? :Mkikoen, you can sign your posts by typing ~~~~ at the end of your messages. That way, its easier to see who posted what. ;) :Your last edit to Missile Launcher did remove the categories, which is why I undid it. I'm sure it was an accident - no harm, no foul. As requested, this link shows the log of your post and more accurately, what changed between the two versions. Again, I'm sure it was an accident and I don't hold it against you. :[[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Admin} 23:05, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Michael - Don't bother showing me a screenshot because I just compared my edit to the reverted edit and I did remove the categories and the languages after all except for the part in the category box where it says "Articles with non-canonical information." I'm very sorry about that big mistake and I had no intension of even removing the categories and languages at all because I only wanted to edit the Metroid: Other M header so thanks for spotting that header I deleted. I'll be much more cautious about how I edit stuff in the future by looking at the preview window more often to make sure that I didn't delete any headers or anything. Now since it's been fixed, is it alright if I can re-add the information that got reverted back in the Metroid: Other M header without accidentally deleting the categories? :By all means. :) :[[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Admin} 23:33, December 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: "Americanisation" I read your message on my talk page. Thank you for the info. Usually when I'm unsure about a word's writting, I google it and I put what I see. I'll be careful from now on. Another subject I wanted to mention is the Dark Beam article. You undid my edits, which concerned the ''air of Aether link I had added, as well as the word theorising that I had changed. When you say that I was splitting hairs, which of the two edits where you describing? Thank you.Latinlingo (talk) 23:28, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Adding the new creatures/enemies from Federation Force Hey there, What would be the best way to add the new creatures/enemies such as the various local creatures, robots, and Space Pirates types that appear in Federation Force? Add links to the pages on the Federation Force page or add the links to general creature pages? The Dutch Ghost (talk) 21:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :N1ghtrav3n is inactive, but I can answer your question. Individual articles for them should be made. Still lots of articles to make, I have a list going, but it's impeded by life responsibilities and me failing the missions. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:57, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :I get you but if I would like to contribute to the page, should I put in the links to the FF creatures there or does the wiki have a page where I should add them instead? :Also, should 'Master Brain', the final boss enemy also have a page (in the game it is more treated like a general) :I will try to assist in what limited way I can.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 22:47, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Add links wherever they are appropriate. Mission articles, articles related to other creatures... actually, we need a List of creatures in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. Master Brain does need an article, it's on my aforementioned list. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:50, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::One note: it is unclear if Mother Brain and Master Brain are the same entity though (your link currently refers to Mother Brain). Sadly from what I have seen of Federation Force so far it is not made very clear what Master Brain exactly is.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 23:24, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::They are not the same entity. During the entirety of the Prime series, the Pirates were rebuilding their base on Zebes in secret, and resurrecting Mother Brain there. Master Brain only links to Mother Brain because that was an alternate name for in scratch-off cards released during the NES era. I'll expand the redirect into an article and mention that. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:03, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Being of assistance Hey there, sorry for my absence. In the following weeks I will try to give the remaining MPFF mission pages their own screenshots when I find the time for it. Are there also some articles that need to be written or existing articles that need to be edited or expanded?--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 22:06, December 2, 2016 (UTC)